Sweeter Than Candy
by kawaiimao
Summary: In which little Natsu gives Lucy her unexpected surprise birthday present —Natsu&Lucy one-shot


**a/n : **another NaLu one-shot! Don't forget to leave your lovely reviews. I hope you like this little story I made.

**Sweeter Than Candy**

A little boy ran on the street as he couldn't wait to visit his best friend at her birthday party. Truth be told, his parents didn't understand why he wanted to run instead of just joining his parents in the car–I mean, they _all _wanted to go to the party right?

And for what seemed like hours, he finally made it to his friend's mansion. It was already crowded with people, as well as other children his age.

"Natsu! You're here!"cried a little blonde as her little feet took her towards her beloved best friend. The blonde was wearing a pink frilly dress with bows surrounding her. Her hair was tied into a half pony tail with a golden princess crown that her mother gave her when she was younger.

"Hey, Lucy!"said Natsu as he gave his blonde friend a squeeze.

"Ow," the blonde winced. "you can let go of me, Natsu." The pink headed boy chuckled as the blonde giggled.

"Natsu, you're parents and sister are already here." Lucy pouted. "It took more than 100 seconds for you to come here."

"Sorry.. I just wanted to run here."

"Why? You'll get sweaty."

"Sweat is healthy." Lucy only giggled yet again to his childish answer–even though it was true. The two children walked inside the mansion to see balloons, party hats, cupcakes, and many other treats around them.

"Wow, Luce. There's so many food here!"

"Of course! Its my birthday party, silly!"

"Let's eat!" Natsu dragged the little blonde with him as they headed towards the food stands. Without Natsu's acknowledge, Lucy looked a bit sad. Why, you ask? Natsu didn't even say happy birthday to her. Or even give her a present. Truthfully, Lucy didn't mind if he didn't give her a present, but the boy didn't even say _happy birthday_ to her. Whats so hard to just say those two simple words to her?

As Natsu reached his hand to get a sandwich, a sudden hand slapped his little hand away.

"Ouch! Who the heck–"

"You idiot flame-head. What are you trying to do?"said a dark haired boy with the same age as he crossed his arms.

"Tch.. What does it look like, ice princess?"

"What did you say, tobasco freak?"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

Lucy sighed. They were at it again. And to think she'd be having a nice peaceful 7th birthday party. As the blonde was about to yell at them, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. The blonde turned and grew a smile.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan!"

The two kids hugged. It was Lucy Heartfilia's best friend, Levy McGarden. Weird, to say how they even became best friends. When the two were introduced by their parents, they were too shy to even spout a word to each other. They were going to a library. And by accident, Lucy accidentally misspelled her name to _Lucu _and forgot to change it back. Levy laughed, and they ended up talking about all of their clumsy and stupid actions.

"Happy Birthday, Lu-chan!"

"Thanks!"

"Here," said the blue pixie-haired girl. "I got you a special present." Lucy's smile grew even wider as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy's hands were about to rip open the present, only to be stopped by her best friend.

"Don't open it _now_. It won't be special! What if its too amazing then suddenly some kid comes and tries to take it?"

Lucy's mouth shaped into an 'o'. "I see your point, Levy-chan."

"Great."

And for the rest of the day, all the kids partied. And even though Lucy had blew her candles and busted her pinata, Natsu _still _hadn't say **happy birthday **to Lucy. And honestly, it kinda hurt her.

After all the other guests had left, the only remaining people was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Erza, as well as other few kids that was counted as Lucy's closest friends. They were all currently going through all the presents they had given Lucy.

Lucy giggled as she held out a snowman-like doll. "Thanks so much, Mira-san, Lisanna, and Elfman! I love love _love_ this present!"

"Your welcome."the three said. Mirajane and Erza were the oldest ones there. They were nine years old. Next to them were Cana, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman who was eight years old. And lastly, there was Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna who was seven years old.

As Lucy opened her next present, Lisanna poked her big sister's shoulder and whispered. "Mira-nee. Why hasn't Natsu given his present to Lucy yet?"

"Now that you mention, he hasn't even said happy birthday to her. I didn't think he would be this stupid."

For the last present, Cana had given Lucy a set of fortune telling cards–according to her. But of course, Lucy had to believe they were real.

"Yo, Natsu! You didn't give Lucy any presents!"yelled Cana. Natsu flinched. Since this morning, he planned a surprise to give to Lucy. But unfortunately, he wanted it to be just Natsu and Lucy to be together, and no one else to see them.

"I–I would.. But.. You guys gotta leave me and Lucy alone."

"Why?"asked Erza.

"B-because.."

Erza smiled softly. "Okay. C'mon, guys." And with that, the kids left through the big wooden doors to leave the two alone.

It was only silence surrounding the two as they were left alone. And Lucy decided to break that silence.

"S-so, Natsu.. What present do you want to give me?"

"O-oh, yeah!" Natsu walked towards his friend and stuck his hand in his pocket to reveal a candy before them.

"A c-candy?"

"Uh–yeah.."

"T-thanks, Natsu."

"Your welcome."

The blonde reached out her hand to take the candy from him. It was only an ordinary strawberry that you can get in local stores. Was this really all Natsu could think of?

Lucy unwrapped the wrapping and stuck it in her mouth as she looked up and smiled to Natsu.

"Thanks, Na–"

Lucy suddenly felt warm lips against her forehead. Natsu had just kissed her! Lucy couldn't think of anything else. And for what felt like hours, he finally let go.

"Happy birthday, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. This was the best birthday ever and there was no way she would forget this.

**a/n : **Awww.. I wish that could've happen to me. FYI they're still kids here, as I mentioned their ages here.

Anyway guys, just to clarify, the story of how Lucy and Levy became best friends here was how me and my best friend became best friends. But instead of a library, we were in an arcade. And I was in the second grade at that time. There was this game where in the end I had to type in my name, but I didn't realize that there was a time limit and I accidentally typed my name one letter short. Then my friend laughed and yadda yadda yadda we became best friends and lived happily ever after up until now.

Did you guys like the story? If you do please leave your reviews! Thanks for reading.


End file.
